America's Got Talent/Quotes
Opening Spiels "You see talent shows for singers, dancers, and for comics but you've never seen anything like this, a nationwide search then the public vote, three judges armed with the ultimate weapon probably gonna be quite brutal, this time there are no age limits, no boundaries, and no second chances. One million dollars is on the line and everyone wants it, auditions will never seen the same. This is America's Got Talent." - 1A "The biggest hit of the summer is back. Last week, 25 million people watched the incredible auditions from the West Coast but that was only the beginning because the search continues as we take a bite out of the Big Apple. Over the next hour judges will choose more talent that you at home will be voting for in just two weeks. Remember there's a million dollars on the line for the winner and it's up for you. Who takes it home, on this show there's no limits and that means anything goes. This is America's Got Talent." - 1B "The auditions for America's most outrageous challenge show are back. Over the past two weeks we've scoured both Los Angeles and New York, in search the best talent in America, some sailed right on through to the next round, others simply missed the boat, tonight auditions will go to Chicago, we will experience the young legally, the off-the-wall, and the spectacular. Next week the judge surrender control to you America to choose your favorites to win the five. Remember your votes will make someone a millionaire. This is America's Got Talent." - 1C "A few weeks we have thown open our audition doors to absoulely any kind of act and sure enough anyone and anyone of thing turned up, we knew America had talent but we had no idea they had this with no rules, the audition seems simple enough but throw in three judges, three X's, and a critical audience, and it's a whole different ballgame, some contestants and thrall, others appalled, and some just dropped the ball with a million-dollar prize at stake, our judges set the bar high, some performers fought back while others didn't even get a chance with only one shot at startup emotions ran high but even our judges had hearts but now America it's your turn to be the judge, you make the call, you vote your favorite, you decide who's worth 1 million dollars over the next two hours you'll see tension, tears, and triumphs, prepare for something you've never seen before, it's unseen, it's all new, it's America's Got Talent." - 1D "Ten acts performed last night and a chance to win 1 million dollars the judges pick one and we asked you to choose another. Millions voted, results are in the drama is about the unfold. Welcome to America's Got Talent." - 1E "The hit of the summer is back, we spend the next two hours together with a brand new show. This is America's Got Talent." - 1F "There was drama, last night as the judges kept America waiting, who did they pick, and who did you choose, find out live, America's Got Talent." - 1G "It's week three of the semi-finals of America's Got Talent ever getting closer to our million-dollar finale, first it was Taylor Ware and The Millers, that it was realice and at last, but who will join them now, over the past two weeks, 20 acts have got their talent on the line, the judges have picked their favorites, and you at home has chosen two finalists so Taylor Ware, The Millers, realice and at last are all one stop away from the million dollars. Tonight 10 new acts will fight it out on stage to earn your votes. Who has raised their game and who will fall flat? It's time for the pressure. It's time for the drama. It's time for America's Got Talent." - 1H "10 acts performed last night, the judges picked one, we asked you to judge the other, the results are in, who won? This is America's Got Talent." - 1I "We're getting closer and closer to the million dollar finale, but what's in store for us, tonight I know what I say, I say America's Got Talent." - 1J "You're watching the last week of the semi-finals on America's Got Talent, two more acts will make it through to the finale the judges choose one and you at home vote for the other, so far The Passing Zone have juddled people, Celtic Spring got jiggy with it, Shawn and John got down, Lilia Stepanova bent over backward, and Dave the one-man sideshow went to great pains. The night has been filled with drama and things were just as intense behind the scenes. How will the drama run full? Remember nine acts still want the chance to perform but only five spots remain, who will go for the million and who will join our all-star cast in the finale. It's up to you America, don't forget your results will be revealed live tomorrow night 9/8 central." - 1K "It started in America, with a 11-year old Brianca Ryan, then countries and nation, they are searching for their very own for one, super-talented, and now the original and biggest talent in the world is back with a brand new host. They're king of talk and reality dancing superstar Jerry Springer. Welcome to the season premiere of America's Got Talent". Hundreds and thousands all with one dream, the drama, and the judges, it is now time to awaken the original and biggest search for stardom in the world, America's Got Talent" - 2A "Over the next four years, the auditions who travels to Dallas, L.A., Chicago, and New York, they'll be open to absolutely anyone and that really means anyone, every act will have the opportunity to complete for a life-changing chance of world-wide stardom and million dollars, the acts that make it to the first round of auditions will go on to the Las Vegas callbacks for a chance to complete for one of 20 places in the studio performing shows then voting will be handed over to you America, 20 will complete for your votes and 1 million dollars but first they'll need to impress these three, TV giants David Hasselhoff is back. David's multi-million dollar success and Knight Rider and Baywatch, have to filled his reputation as one of America's greatest entertainment legends, he is a performer. Returning for season two and back to the Vengeance Piers Morgan, described as the most powerful newspaper editor in Britain, Pearce's interviewed and written about some of the biggest names in the world, now an international expert and judge in both Britain's & America, his best-selling author, he's a man on mission, finally, the wait is over, Hollywood's multi-million dollar queen in Entertainment has arrived Sharon Osbourne, the wife and the manager of Black Sabbath, legend Ozzy Osbourne is one of the most powerful woman in the music industry, a super hit show The Osbournes has also made her a worldwide name, now also hope decide the fate of America. - 2B Host Spiels "Welcome to America's Got Talent, behind me is the world-famous entrance to Paramount Studios through these gates to have swept some of the most talented stars in the world but where is all that talent today, sure celebrities are a dime a dozen but I'm talking about real stars, well, it's not going so good is it so we are going on a quest to find them and we're gonna do it the old-fashioned way, holding auditions across America, we have thrown the doors open to absolutely anybody doing absolutely anything and when you do that this is what you got." - Regis Philbin "Hundreds came to sign up for the registration process and for a million dollars they were prepared to do just about anything like whether they came as something hairy with something hairy, looking kind of scary, are you guys or what these astonding and slightly strange acts share one dream well to be the best talent in America, there are no rules, no age limits, for some no-talent but that didn't stop the hopefuls from showing off./This week we set up the registration process in my hometown the Big Apple where thousands of talented people took over Times Square New York attracts hopefuls from all over the country with dreams of making it big on Broadway, off-broadway, and way way off broadway. Our East Coast wannabes certainly didn't lack ambition. What ambition doesn't pay the bills but that's not going to stop our contenders from showing us./This week we headed to Illinois to find America's next opus and a final stop, drew more than just Chicago, hopeful, but wherever they came from they all wanted the same thing, the chance to show off, some came hoping to win the million dollar prize, while others hope that their kid would win it for them and no matter what the act, they all believed one thing." - Regis Philbin "Look at this! Contestants from California and entire West Coast each and every single person in this audience is hoping to perform on stage tonight and proceed onto the semi-finals but one thing is for sure it better impress the heck out of three judges." - Regis Philbin (Los Angeles Auditions) "Okay. Now remember we do not know what's coming in this auditions and if they're bad, we'll we want to stop them as soon as we can, so each judge has a button which lights up an X and it sounds like this David, Brandy, very nice, Piers. Oh my god we get the idea now if an act gets all three X's, they have seen enough/Now here is how auditions are run each judge has a X which they trigger when they've had enough of the act. David, show them yes, Brandy and Piers. Yeah, that's it, if an act gets all three of those X's like that, audition is over/We have no idea, what is coming up in these auditions and we want to make sure that we don't have to sit through too much nonsense up here so we've given each judge a buzzer to press when they've had enough if an act gets all three X's, the audition is definitely over. Tonight it's Chicago and Midwestern, let's see who blew in from The Windy City." - Regis Philbin explaining judges see a bad act "Hello everybody. I'm Regis Philbin and welcome to the most outrageous auditions you will ever see on television. If you've got a talent, we're going to give you a shot at stake is a 1 million dollar prize and all of these people are hoping to win it. Right. These are the contestants from the New York area and the East Coast now don't ask me what they're going to do up here just take a look at what happened when they came to register with us." - Regis Philbin (New York Auditions) "Very much, welcome to the show. I'm Regis Philbin and I'm putting my neck on the line one more time by saying America's Got Talent and these acts are poved it, right, folks, yes, look like a good crowd tonight, the people in this audience are going to audition up here on the stage in hope of making it to the next round at stake as you know is a cool 1 million dollar prize but they've got to get these three judges." - Regis Philbin (Chicago Auditions) "Hello, everybody, and welcome to America's Got Talent. I'm Regis Philbin and tonight the pressure is on because we've made it to the semi-finals. Yes. Finally, oh boy, anyway we've got a great big set, look at this, huh. Wow and the acts have got high hopes because the auditions are over, we are now turning up the heat out of all the acts you see tonight, only two will make it through the million dollar finale. The judges will choose one and you, America, will choose the up, the question is have the contestants inproved and will our judges be easy on them this time around." "David Hasselhoff, Brandy, and from the UK, Piers Morgan/Let's hear the judges David Hasselhoff, Brandy, and Piers Morgan/First make some noise for the David Hasselhoff, everybody, the beautiful Brandy right here, be nice to the British guy, he's a long way from home, Piers Morgan/Let's hear incidentally for the judges beginning with the big Hasselhoff right there, the beautiful Brandy, and the unpredictable in the sinister Piers Morgan." - Regis Philbin "Over the last three shows, the judges put 61 X's through to a semi-finals, and we have split them up into four groups to show you over the next four weeks now the first/next/third/last group arrived here in Los Angeles just knowing they had the talent to make it all the way." - Regis Philbin I just remind you of how the auditions work, each act will take the walk the terror up these stairs through to the wings of the stage where they wait and wait for the big moment then it's out onto the stage where they come, face to face where the unique feature of America's Got Talent, the fourth judge, the audience, always the judges that make the final decision, three X's and the performance is over, for every act, one thing is certain this will be one of the most challenging auditions of their lives, like the games. People who open the show the auditions have come in to Dallas, it's the first day of the auditions as the Sun rises thousands are hoping to prove just one thing and inside everyone thinks their act is worthy of $1,000,000 prize. - Jerry Springer "Live, from Hollywood/New York, it's America's Got Talent/the Results/Finale/Semi-Finals, here's the host Tyra Banks/Nick Cannon/Terri Crews." - Announcer Catchphrases "Don't try this at home." - Host (when a dangerous act is performed) "Yes/I am giving first/second/third/fourth yes/it's a yes for me/you have X yeses." - Judges (saying yes to a good act) "No/it's a no for me/you have X nos/I'm sorry, but thank you very much." - Judges (saying no to a bad act) "WOW!" - Howie Mandel "America has voted! The act leaving the completion and going home/finishing in (insert place number)/one step closer to $1,000,000 and a headlight show in Las Vegas/the winner of the $1,000,000 and a headlight show in Las Vegas is..." - Host (saying when the act votes) "You are headed to the LIVE SHOWS!" - Tyra Banks (saying to the act hit the golden buzzer) "Coming up..." - Host "When I call your name out, please come on up, go backstage, bring your props, sort out the music, get ready." - Regis Philbin explaining the old fashioned way "What's/Could you tell us your name please (and where are you from)?/contestant name, what do you do/And you are.../What are we doing for us/this evening/today/How old are you/Why do you come to America's Got Talent/Is this worth a million dollars/million dollar act/How long you play the instrument"/What exactly are you going to wow us today/Who are you guys/Do you think you have what it takes to win America's Got Talent/What are you gonna sing/How do you think of you if you win this/the competition? - Judges "Put them through!" - Audience "Good luck/The stage is yours/Best of luck/Take it away!/Go out there and shows what you can do/You got at least 3 minutes/Whether you get up there you take the stage and you show us what you do/Okay, in your time contestant name" - Judges "There are X acts for/fighting for a spot in the Semi-Finals/Finals, take a look" - Host "The auditions are open for next season, go to agtauditions.com for more information, this could be you! - Host Judge Catchphrases Piers Morgan Catchphrases "I do not think you are quite ready to go through for the next round of the competition/It's very entertaining for kids, the reason I buzzed you was actually for a adult audience, it's not really there but I think as a kids act, great/Hey, can you do a solo flavor and put it away now please?/contestants name, that is interest do you do you have much you have much success with the ladies like this or not, so the voice is great, it's just one, it's it's Rick, my advice to you would be it's when you take your clothes off the problrm starts, the voice very sexy your your big fat belly is not quite as I said, such a polar to be honest/America knows about families and there are lots of big families in America but you are a bit like the Osmonds as far too many of you, It's lot of us, it was going, what how seriously do you want to win this completition be honest, win a million dollars, the main six of you were great, absolutely brilliant act, okay, but if you're deadly serious about winning, you can't afford to just bring in every other member of the family, you know wiggling on trying to do this up I mean they all look great you look great." - Piers Morgan explaining why he does not like the act "Audience, if you want to go through, cheer, wait, if you think maybe it's the biggest waste of space you've ever seen then boo." - Piers Morgan explaining the vote to the audience Sharon Osbourne Catchphrases "I have to say that's the first time I've ever seen anything like that, very unique but I'm gonna pass it on to judge name- Sharon Osbourne explaining why she does not the act "Yeah it sure is about families and I just loved to see this family up there all together loving it loving what you do, loving each other." - Sharon Osbourne explaining why she loved the act David Hasselhoff Catchphrases "Are you watching the same show as I am/I am speechless, that's vote." - David Hasselhoff explaining why he does not like the act "I thought you guys were terrific, the audience loved you, the sharing you know it's thank you America's Got Talent about families/You are awesome" - David Hasselhoff explaining why he loved the act Mel B Catchphrases "OFF THE CHAIIIIIN!!/What just happennned" - Mel B explaining why she loved the act Howie Mandel Catchphrases "WOW!/That was epic/You made it" - Howie Mandel explaining why he loved the act "You talk about disability. The word doesn't ring true when we think of you. Heidi Klum Catchphrases "I wanna hug and squeeze you/I think you are fantastic/You were absoulety fantastic/I'm so excited/Perfection/I want more/Girl Power." - Heidi Klum explaining why she loved the act Taglines "Coming up on something we've got more outstanding talent for you next time/week. I say America's Got Talent. We'll see you next time/week. (From Hollywood, everybody,) Good night, (everybody)." - Regis Philbin "I say America's Got Talent." - Regis Philbin Category:America's Got Talent Category:Quotes & Catchphrases